Woman
by adar13
Summary: It always intrigued me at how she would hide herself from me. She thought she was unwanted. She thought I wanted to use her. She thought I only saw her as a prize. She wanted me to see her as a woman. She just didn't know that I thought she was more than that. She sometimes believes that she is not the woman she wants to be seen as. Tonight though, I will help her believe


I don't know why she covered her face. It always intrigued me at how determined she was to hide herself.

She would always shy away from me. My hands would not even be an inch away from her and she would move farther away. The woman that was always beside me wanted to be untouched.

She wanted to stay pure. Clean from other impurities around her. That didn't stop me from trying though. I would try everyday, but she would always find a way to escape from my fingers.

I knew she wanted me as well. I could see it in her eyes. Her face was always hidden, but her eyes revealed everything I needed to know. They had shown fear, but she wasn't afraid of me.

She was afraid of herself. She thought I didn't want her. She thinks that I don't see anything worthwhile in her. She's afraid of being neglected.

She thought she was unwanted.

That was why she would shy away. She thinks I see no use in her. Like if she was only a prize to me. She was afraid of going through what happened to her mother.

She didn't want her own husband to think of her as nothing more than a thing. She doesn't want me to hurt her. She's afraid that I'll be like the man her father was.

She wants me to see her as a woman. A woman that will always be by my side.

She wants me to see her as a person, not something that can be abandoned on the streets.

She wants me to see her as a friend. A friend that will always have my trust.

She wants me to see her as a wife. Not a piece of meat put on this planet for my gratification.

She doesn't know that I see her as that woman. Or as a person, friend, and wife. I see all of that in her. She's just insecure.

She tells me that she's not beautiful. She says that she's nothing to me. She always whispers at night and tells me that she's not worth my time.

I always try to erase that from her mind. She doesn't know that she is my everything. I waste my time, yes. Thinking about her.

She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She lights up my day whenever she walks in through the door.

The only thing that bothers me is the fear that fills her eyes when she sees me looking at her. Whenever I try to touch her, she thinks I will hurt her.

I only want to comfort her, show her that she is the reason that I stay. I always tell her that there is nothing to be afraid of, but she just shakes her head.

She doesn't believe me. She once told me that she didn't want to be used. Especially by me.

She didn't want to think about her childhood friend using her. She didn't want all those moments together vanish.

Moments that she cherished between us were protected in her heart. She didn't want her heart to be broken, releasing all those memories that were heavily guarded.

I tried to talk to her like the friends we used to be. She says it's not the same.

Neither of us wanted to have an arranged marriage.

Neither of us wanted to be forced to be together.

She wanted to stay as friends.

I wanted us to be something more, but not like this.

I never forced her into anything. I don't force her to sleep with me at night.

I don't force her to give into me. I would never do that. I wanted her to feel like the woman she is. I wanted her to know that I would wait for her.

I wanted her to feel secure. I want her to feel strong. For her to feel beautiful.

I want her to know that she is worth my time. That she is my wife, my partner, my friend, and my mate.

And after years of insecurity, she finally realized that I was waiting for her.

She comprehended that she was a woman in my eyes. She saw that I saw her as something more than a prize.

That day, she uncovered her face. Her beautiful features were glistening under the light of night as I stripped her of her clothes. Her barriers were crumbling little by little as I gently placed my hands on her.

She knew I was going to be gentle. She knew that I saw her as a woman. She just didn't believe in herself that she was, is, and always will be a woman.

And tonight, I was going to help her believe.

**OoOoO**

**Ok, this was something random that I came up with. And yes, I know it has nothing to do with Sonic the Hedgehog, but I like the fandom, so don't blame me. And just in case, I will do the disclaimer (I know this is the end of the one-shot, so just leave me be).**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA (yeah, yeah, we already freakin' know). This story is MINE. **

**Anyway, PM if you have any questions or if you just want to have a friendly conversation with me. I'm always open (except during the night) for new conversations.**

**And YES, I will update Unexpected soon. I'm going to continue writing the other chapter after this. Even though it's almost 12:00 a.m.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
